For you I will
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Às vésperas do aniversário de Himuro, Murasakibara encontra-se com um grande problema nas mãos.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
- Fanart da capa: pixiv.

* * *

**For you I will**

Murasakibara abriu a carteira e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Os olhos violetas fitaram o interior, embora soubesse que não importava o quanto olhasse o dinheiro não apareceria magicamente. Ele não precisaria sequer fazer qualquer esforço mental para se recordar para onde havia ido sua mesada, pois parte da resposta estava na sacola sobre sua escrivaninha.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos soltou um novo suspiro ao perceber que havia gastado o dinheiro muito antes do mês terminar. _Eu fiz um cronograma..._ as sobrancelhas se juntaram. No começo do mês, ao receber o dinheiro dos pais, o Pivô havia feito uma minuciosa conta para saber o quanto poderia gastar visto que, diferente da maioria dos meses, naquele seria necessário refrear um pouco seus gastos. _Nada. Não me sobrou nada._

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres não era uma pessoa dada a ataques de nervosismo, mas sentiu-se desapontado com aquele erro, porque lhe custaria muito, literalmente falando. _Eu não posso devolver meus doces e também não posso pedir mais dinheiro. O que fazer?_ Os braços foram cruzados e os pés empurraram a cadeira enquanto a nuca pendia para trás; ele encarou o alto teto, pensando no que faria agora que seu plano original falhara miseravelmente. _O que as pessoas fazem quando precisam de dinheiro?_ Murasakibara permaneceu alguns segundos quieto, até colocar a cadeira na posição original e ficar em pé.

Sua mão puxou a sacola de doces e ele jogou-se na cama, abrindo uma caixa de Pocky e mordendo três ao mesmo tempo. A resposta para sua pergunta não estava na ponta da língua e o rapaz de cabelos roxos duvidava que fosse doce e saborosa como seus doces, porém, seria necessária.

Se o presente ideal ainda era seu objetivo, ele sabia que precisaria arregaçar as mangas.

**x**

O Pivô não costumava fazer planos mirabolantes ou cronogramas efetivos, no entanto, foi preciso abrir uma exceção quando ele decidiu que iria presentear Himuro. _Muro-chin cozinhou para mim e, mesmo não gostando de coisas doces, preparou um bolo. Eu não sei se existe qualquer coisa neste mundo capaz de se igualar a isso._

Por uma semana, naqueles agradáveis minutos pré-sono, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres dedicou aquele tempo a pensar no que o moreno gostaria de ganhar, sabendo que poderia presenteá-lo com qualquer coisa esportiva, já que eles estavam em constante necessidade de tênis, camisas, bermudas e variantes. Entretanto, não era suficiente. Para Murasakibara, o presente deveria significar muito mais do que um lembrete do dia em que o Lançador havia nascido. _Eu quero que ele se sinta feliz por estar aqui. Eu quero que Muro-chin saiba o quão grato eu sou por tê-lo comigo._

A solução para aquele problema surgiu no intervalo entre aulas, dois dias depois que o rapaz de cabelos roxos se deu conta de que sua mesada havia evaporado. Ele estava sentado em sua carteira, esperando seu amante retornar do banheiro, quando uma das colegas de classe comentou que havia conseguido um emprego. O colégio não permitia que os alunos trabalhassem, e a garota obviamente não esperava que ninguém mais ouvisse o comentário, no entanto, aquelas palavras foram exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir. _Trabalho! Eu posso trabalhar. Como não pensei nisso antes?_ Os olhos violetas brilharam, e o momento durou o tempo suficiente para que Himuro retornasse, uma vez que, assim que se sentou novamente, a primeira coisa que o moreno fez foi lembrá-lo dos treinos. _Maldito basquete!_

O restante daquela manhã foi passada entre pensamentos e ideias mirabolantes.

Murasakibara havia tomado sua decisão muito antes das aulas terminaram e, quando o sinal tocou, anunciando que as atividades daquele dia haviam se encerrado, ele sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer.

"Eu preciso resolver uma coisa, Muro-chin. Vá na frente."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos levantou-se subitamente, pegando a mochila e saindo da sala ao ver a garota fazendo o mesmo. Eles nunca haviam conversado antes, e, honestamente, o Pivô nem sequer sabia o seu nome, contudo, a situação era crítica demais para que ele perdesse tempo com aquelas bobagens. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres chamou pela colega de classe assim que ganhou o corredor, e aproximou-se com passos largos e pesados. A amiga que estava ao lado deu um passo para trás e a garota corou violentamente quando Murasakibara disse que gostaria de falar com ela a sós. Os dois seguiram até as escadarias do último andar, visto que ali ele sabia que poderia conversar sem ser ouvido.

"Eu preciso fazer uma pergunta..." O rapaz de cabelos roxos colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ele nunca havia trabalhado e não fazia ideia do que era preciso. Aquela garota era sua última esperança.

"S-Sim..." Ela era baixa, apesar de que _todos_ pareciam baixos aos seus olhos. Os cabelos eram longos e os olhos escuros olhavam com receio

"Eu ouvi você falar sobre trabalho, ent—"

"Por favor, não conte a ninguém!" O Pivô sentiu seu suéter ser puxado por duas mãos pequeninas, entretanto, desesperadas. _Ela está com medo. _"Eu preciso do dinheiro."

"Ah..." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era claramente um mal-entendido. "Eu não pretendo contar a ninguém." O rapaz ergueu a mão e aproveitou a oportunidade para coçar a nuca. "Na verdade, eu gostaria de perguntar como eu poderia conseguir um emprego... Eu meio que preciso de dinheiro... urgente..."

O final da frase foi dito de maneira desanimada. Todos os doces digeridos naquele mês pareceram cruzar sua mente e tudo o que ele pensava era em como foi capaz de negligenciar suas finanças daquele modo.

"Oh!" As mãos apertaram o suéter com mais força e o olhar preocupado se transformou em animação. "Nós estamos precisando de pessoas."

"Nós?"

"Sim. Eu comecei a trabalhar há duas semanas e ontem o gerente colocou um aviso na entrada, porque o último atendente se demitiu depois que entrou na universidade." A garota tornou-se pensativa. "Hm... mas talvez não seja uma boa ideia... já que você gosta de doces com certa obs—"

"Eu farei qualquer coisa!"

A afirmação foi dita no exato momento em que o Pivô pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros de sua companhia. A expressão entediada deixou seu rosto e ele tornou-se sério, pois o assunto era _sério_. A garota pareceu petrificada e gaguejou várias vezes, sem conseguir responder. Quando seus lábios se moveram e ela finalmente pareceu ganhar forças para falar ambos notaram que não estavam mais sozinhos.

"Atsushi?"

A voz veio do primeiro degrau da escadaria e o fez virar o rosto, encarando a figura de Himuro, que pareceu surpreso ao vê-los. _Ele ouviu? Muro-chin ouviu nossa conversa? _Murasakibara permaneceu em silêncio, esperando o que viria em seguida. Se o moreno houvesse ouvido certamente faria algum comentário; todavia, nada foi dito e o moreno permaneceu no mesmo lugar à medida que o silêncio que envolveu aquele instante tornava-se pesado a cada segundo.

"Nós nos falaremos amanhã."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos retirou as mãos dos ombros da garota e ofereceu um breve olhar antes de começar a descer os degraus. O Lançador abaixou os olhos ao vê-lo e ambos seguiram juntos a caminho do ginásio. Por vários momentos ele lançou olhares furtivos para o lado, porém, seu amante não demonstrou que havia ouvido. Seus olhos estavam baixos e permaneceram daquela forma até que eles chegassem ao destino final. A maioria dos jogadores já havia se trocado e estava no aquecimento, e o Pivô decidiu esquecer momentaneamente aquele assunto, pelo menos até obter uma resposta da garota.

O treino naquele dia foi peculiar. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres notou que Himuro estava diferente, não somente com o estranho silêncio, mas também a quantidade de erros cometidos. Okamura passou um longo sermão ao final e o moreno se desculpou e afirmou que não se sentia muito bem naquela tarde, no entanto, no dia seguinte daria o seu melhor. Murasakibara não fez nenhum comentário quando eles seguiram até o vestiário, contudo, quando deixaram o colégio, após trocarem de roupas, o assunto foi abordado.

"Você está doente, Muro-chin?" Eles moravam na mesma direção e sempre faziam aquele trajeto juntos então teriam pelo menos alguns minutos para conversarem.

"Um pouco..." A resposta foi dita baixa. "Talvez eu esteja ficando gripado, eu não sei."

"Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa? Podemos passar em alguma farmácia pelo caminho."

"N-Não, eu estou bem."

O Lançador ofereceu um meio sorriso e aquele foi o fim da conversa. O trem chegou assim que eles pisassem na estação e novamente o silêncio os envolveu.

O Pivô se ofereceu mais uma vez para acompanhá-lo, contudo, seu pedido foi negado. Ele tocou o alto da cabeça de seu amante antes de descer na sua estação; seu corpo virou-se e os olhos violetas fitaram o trem, sentindo que havia muito mais do que um simples resfriado por trás daquela estranha atitude calada. _Eu perguntarei amanhã..._

Murasakibara havia acabado de deixar o banho quando seu telefone tocou e seus olhos encararam o visor do celular, tentando lembrar-se de quem poderia ser aquele número desconhecido. O aparelho tocou quatro vezes até ele decidir atendê-lo. Uma voz baixa e feminina o saudou e, assim que a pessoa se identificou, o Pivô sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

Entre vários "Desculpe por pegar seu telefone sem sua permissão" e "Desculpe por ligar tão tarde" a garota comunicou que o gerente gostaria de vê-lo na tarde do dia seguinte. A vaga era temporária e somente durante os finais de semanas, dias em que havia mais movimento na confeitaria.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres agradeceu antes da ligação ser encerrada e seu ânimo aumentava pouco a pouco enquanto encarava o telefone. Tudo o que povoava sua mente era imaginar que o presente perfeito estava quase ao alcance de suas mãos.

**x**

A primeira coisa que ele fez ao chegar ao colégio, no dia seguinte, foi procurar Himuro. Os dois haviam conversado brevemente na noite anterior, porque Murasakibara telefonara antes de dormir apenas para se certificar de que o moreno estava bem. _Ele parecia o mesmo._ Entretanto, antes de sair de casa, o Lançador havia lhe mandado uma mensagem, avisando que chegaria atrasado ao colégio e que não era preciso esperá-lo. _Eu insisti que o esperaria, mas Muro-chin disse que não seria necessário. Quando eu tentei ligar de novo ele não atendeu. _

O rapaz de cabelos roxos foi até a estação e permaneceu sentado em um dos bancos por um tempo. Três trens haviam passado até ele finalmente decidir entrar, e, ao chegar ao colégio, encontrou seu amante sentado em sua costumeira carteira, cuja visão deixou seu coração menos preocupado. Os dois se cumprimentaram, porém, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres mal teve tempo de arrumar suas coisas.

"M-Murasakibara-san?"

A voz veio de suas costas e, ao virar-se, ele precisou abaixar a cabeça para encarar seu interlocutor. A garota desejou um polido bom dia e perguntou se eles poderiam conversar fora da sala. _Finalmente!_ Murasakibara seguiu a colega sem pestanejar e em poucos segundos ela resumiu a vaga disponível e em que consistia o trabalho. Aparentemente, o local contratava jovens estudantes que estivessem precisando de dinheiro, mas que não tinham permissão oficial para trabalharem, portanto eram pagos por dia. _É perfeito. Eu não precisarei permanecer depois que conseguir o suficiente._

O rapaz de cabelos roxos reafirmou seu interesse e disse que pretendia trabalhar meio período no sábado, devido aos treinos, no entanto, que domingo gostaria de permanecer por tempo integral. A conversa durou menos de cinco minutos e os dois combinaram que iriam juntos depois do colégio. _Hoje eu terei de burlar o treino... Não que eu me importe com isso..._

Ele entrou outra vez na sala, sentindo alguns olhares, inclusive o de Himuro, que o encarou por um instante, contudo, voltou a olhar para frente. O tratamento silencioso se repetiu naquele dia, e o Pivô só teve certeza de que talvez _ele_ fosse o problema quando, após o intervalo, ele comunicou que não participaria do treino naquela tarde, alegando compromisso. O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, entretanto, não disse nada, oferecendo as costas e o deixando sozinho no terraço.

_Eu não me lembro de ter feito nada. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, mas hoje não terei tempo para perguntar. _Murasakibara havia decidido que ligaria assim que retornasse para casa e, quando o sinal da última aula tocou, ele ficou em pé, pronto para se tornar um membro ativo e útil para a sociedade, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

"Atsushi..."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos parou ao sentir a manga de seu suéter ser segurada, encarando aquele que o havia puxado. O Lançador entreabriu os lábios, todavia, as palavras pareceram presas em sua garganta; o Pivô, por sua vez, virou-se completamente, procurando entender o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que ele claramente não fazia ideia.

"Nee, eu estava pensando em não ir ao treino hoje." As palavras vieram acompanhadas de um meio sorriso. "O que acha de irmos para o meu apartamento...?"

Em qualquer outra oportunidade o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres teria ficado extremamente feliz com o convite. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava e desde o dia de seu aniversário os dois não tiveram a oportunidade de aproveitarem alguns momentos de intimidade. _Eu quero ir... _o pensamento o fez juntar as sobrancelhas. _Eu quero fazer amor com Muro-chin..._

A realidade, porém, era menos interessante e infelizmente aquele irresistível convite precisaria ser adiado. A negativa deixou seus lábios a contragosto e, ao terminar de falar, Murasakibara sentiu o coração apertado ao encarar a expressão no rosto de Himuro, que engoliu seco, soltando o suéter e respondendo um baixo "Entendo...".

O rapaz de cabelos roxos ainda se prontificou a visitá-lo outra hora, mas a resposta foi um menear de cabeça em negativo e a afirmação de que ele decidira ir treinar e que chegaria cansado. Os dois se despediram de maneira fria e o Pivô apertou a alça da mochila antes de deixar a sala de aula. _Isso é certo? Por que eu sinto como se estivesse fazendo a escolha errada?_

A confeitaria ficava localizada no coração da zona comercial. O local era largo e acomodava tanto um balcão para a simples compra e venda de produtos, como um pequeno salão para degustação. A entrevista foi rápida e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres permaneceu sério e concentrado. O lugar precisava de pessoal e, ao deixar a confeitaria, ele havia conseguido seu primeiro emprego temporário. Seu _debut_ estava marcado para sábado e pelo menos por dois finais de semana seria preciso burlar os treinos. _Eu terei dinheiro suficiente para pagar metade do presente. Mais alguns dias de trabalho e eu poderei pagar tudo. O basquete pode esperar..._

**x**

Os dois últimos dias da semana passaram em um piscar de olhos. Okamura, capitão do time, não recebeu bem a notícia de que Murasakibara não participaria de alguns dias de treino, no entanto, não houve discussões ou brigas ou nada parecido. Uma parte do rapaz de cabelos roxos sentiu-se aliviada por poder se afastar das quadras, contudo, aquilo também significaria que ele teria menos tempo para ver o moreno.

A relação entre eles continuava parcialmente estranha, embora, na sexta-feira, antes de entrar no trem, ele houvesse questionado seu amante sobre a estranha situação. A resposta foi um longo olhar que acompanhou um dar de ombros, e o Lançador disse não fazer ideia de que alguma coisa havia de fato acontecido. _Nós nos despedimos com um aceno e hoje Muro-chin não foi ao colégio. _

O Pivô encarou seu reflexo no espelho dentro do armário. A confeitaria possuía dois vestiários onde os empregados poderiam trocar de roupa. _Quando meu turno acabar eu terei uma conversa séria com ele._ O uniforme da confeitaria era branco dos pés à cabeça; os cabelos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo e, após se trocar, ele se dirigiu ao salão. Inicialmente sua função seria ficar atrás do balcão, entretanto, uma hora naquele posto foi suficiente para que o gerente o passasse a servir mesas, apesar de sua total inexperiência na função.

O motivo para tal mudança foi que basicamente todos os clientes que chegavam pediam opiniões sobre bolos e tortas e não havia melhor conhecedor daquela área do que ele. Seu _talento_ seria mais bem aproveitado servindo as mesas e ajudando os clientes indecisos, e a troca não o afetou, visto que aqueles que trabalhavam naquela área receberiam um pouco mais.

A tarde passou sem ser sentida. Atender, anotar pedidos e servir mesas ocupou todo o seu tempo e a pausa foi somente para degustar uma xícara de chá e uma fatia de bolo no curto intervalo. O céu havia se tornado escuro do lado de fora e o Pivô consultou o relógio, percebendo que seu turno já estava no fim. A porta da confeitaria foi aberta, soando o pequeno sino que ficava na parte superior; ele virou-se, decidindo que aquele seria seu último cliente. _E depois disso eu poderei ver Muro-chin..._

"Seja bem-vin..."

As palavras soaram baixas até ficarem presas em sua garganta. As sobrancelhas se erguerem e seu cérebro simplesmente parou de funcionar. _Isso não pode ser real..._ O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres engoliu seco, tentando entender quais as chances de aquilo realmente acontecer.

"M-Muro-chin..."

Himuro havia parado em frente ao balcão e parecia tão surpreso com o encontro quanto ele. Murasakibara se aproximou, todavia, as palavras lhe faltaram e ele não soube o que dizer. O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas e coçou a nuca, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo suspiro. Um baixo "Eu sinto muito..." deixou seus lábios antes que seu corpo se virasse e deixasse a confeitaria. O rapaz de cabelos roxos sentiu o peito apertado e teve tempo apenas de avisar a garota atrás do balcão que precisaria sair. O Lançador não havia se afastado da calçada e foi preciso apenas uma breve corrida para alcançá-lo.

"Muro-chin." A mão segurou o pulso, fazendo-o virar-se. Himuro, porém, não o encarou diretamente. "O-O que você faz aqui?"

A resposta foi mais uma vez um olhar e aquilo o irritou. Ele estava cansado daquele tratamento.

"Eu preciso trocar de roupa e depois seguirei para o seu apartamento. Me espere lá."

"E-Eu estou ocupado." A resposta foi dada no mesmo instante e o rosto do moreno tornou-se estranhamente corado.

"Você está mentindo, _Tatsuya_, e nós precisamos conversar. Eu não demorarei."

O Pivô deu as costas e refez o caminho até a confeitaria. O gerente não notou sua ausência naquele curto espaço de tempo e aquilo foi graças à garota, que ofereceu um simpático sorriso ao vê-lo retornar. A troca de roupas foi feita sem pressa e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres tentava entender o que poderia ter levado seu amante até ali. _Eu acho difícil que seja coincidência, pois Muro-chin não é uma pessoa que gosta de doces._

Murasakibara deixou o local de trabalho reparando que o céu estava totalmente escuro. Da confeitaria até a estação de trem eram meros minutos e ele utilizou esse tempo para ligar para casa e avisar sua mãe que talvez chegasse um pouco mais tarde. O apartamento do Lançador ficava na estação seguinte, mas o rapaz de cabelos roxos não se apressou. Ele ainda não sabia o que diria, além de ser um péssimo mentiroso. _Tudo menos a verdade._

Himuro atendeu à porta ainda vestindo as mesmas roupas com que havia ido à confeitaria. O Pivô pediu licença, entrando e retirando os sapatos. Ele conhecia aquele pequeno apartamento como a palma de sua mão, e muitas vezes se sentia mais à vontade ali do que em sua própria casa. O moreno vinha atrás, em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Ao passarem pela cozinha, a primeira porta do corredor, ele ofereceu uma xícara de chá, que foi recusada. O quarto estava perfeitamente arrumado, como sempre; o uniforme pendurado em frente ao guarda-roupa fez com que o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres se lembrasse de fazer a mais elementar das perguntas.

"Por que você não foi ao colégio?"

"Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem."

O Lançador respondeu baixo à medida que Murasakibara pousava a mochila no chão e sentava-se sobre a cama. Ele recostou-se à escrivaninha à frente, cruzando os braços e mantendo a mesma distância.

"Sente-se melhor agora?"

"Não muito..."

Himuro parecia tão visivelmente incomodado que por um momento o rapaz de cabelos roxos chegou a pensar que talvez alguma coisa séria houvesse acontecido. A primeira pessoa que surgiu em sua mente foi Kagami Taiga e imediatamente ele se pôs de pés. Todas as suas inseguranças pessoais estavam personificadas na figura do jogador do colégio Seirin e talvez o motivo que fizesse o moreno agir daquela maneira tivesse alguma relação com o Ala-Pivô.

Intimamente o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres temia que um dia o Lançador terminasse o relacionamento porque havia acordado em uma bela manhã apaixonado por Kagami Taiga. Aquele era um dos seus maiores temores. _Eles reataram a amizade e talvez Muro-chin esteja com medo de me falar a verdade._

"Eu precisarei ficar sentado?" O Pivô indagou sério. "O que você tem para me falar é sério o suficiente para que eu precise ouvir sentado?"

"A-Atsushi... eu não compreendo..." Himuro entreabriu os lábios e por um momento pareceu genuinamente surpreso.

"Você tem me evitado nos últimos dias e eu sei que alguma coisa está acontecendo. Você foi hoje à confeitaria porque queria falar comigo, não? Porque o assunto era importante demais e precisaria ser resolvido o quanto antes." Ele sentiu o sangue subir por seu pescoço, e até conseguia sentir as bochechas se tornando rubras. _Eu não aceitarei. Eu não aceitarei ser trocado por _ele_._

"Eu?" O moreno deu um passo à frente. "Sou _eu_ quem deve explicações? Tem certeza de que _eu_ estou agindo de maneira estranha?"

"Sim."

Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos e o Lançador mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse se controlando. Murasakibara cruzou os braços, esperando pela explicação.

"Eu não vou discutir com você, Atsushi. _Você_ me deve uma explicação, mas eu não serei o vilão dessa história." A represália foi seguida por um dar de ombros. "E quer saber? Eu não me importo."

"Explicação?" _Muro-chin está perguntando sobre o emprego._ Ele ainda não tinha uma história pronta, e achou que oferecer uma parte da verdade não fosse de todo ruim. _Desde que eu não conte o motivo..._ "Se você está se referindo ao emprego de meio-período eu simplesmente preciso do dinheiro."

"Você nunca precisa de dinheiro e eu sei bem disso." A explicação pareceu enfurecê-lo. "Se é doces que você quer eu posso muito bem comprá-los para você."

"Eu não quero os seus doces, Muro-chin."

"Eu imaginei." A voz soou mais alta. "Aparentemente você está mais interessado nos doces da garota que estava atrás do balcão. Você é o pior, Atsushi."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos estava pronto para qualquer coisa _menos_ aquilo. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, separaram-se, ergueram-se e finalmente voltaram ao normal. A cabeça foi inclinada para o lado, e ele sentia-se completamente ignorante. _Qual garota? E do que ele está falando?_

Himuro pareceu compreender sua ignorância, pois seu rosto tornou-se corado e ele gaguejou alguma coisa indecifrável.

"Você não sabe do que eu estou falando, não é?"

"Não..." A resposta dada foi totalmente sincera.

O moreno deixou-se cair de joelhos e escondeu o rosto em suas próprias mãos. Suas orelhas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas e o Pivô soltou um baixo suspiro antes de se aproximar e se ajoelhar. Sua mão tocou os cabelos negros, sentindo os fios grossos e lisos. _Parece que faz meses que não o toco. Eu senti tanta falta de estar próximo dele._

"Eu aceitei o emprego porque precisava de dinheiro, mas não era para doces." O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres resolveu dizer a verdade. Mentiras nunca foram seu forte; elas eram trabalhosas demais para serem mantidas. "Eu gastei minhas economias reservadas para o seu presente de aniversário."

O Lançador ergueu o rosto e o olhar que ofereceu foi de pura surpresa.

"V-Você estava trabalhando... por mim?"

"Mais ou menos..." Murasakibara sentiu-se envergonhado ao ouvir aquilo. "Eu não poderia dizer a verdade, pelo menos até comprar o presente."

"Entendo," Himuro riu baixo, sentando-se no chão e abraçando os joelhos.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos não era uma pessoa condescendente e nunca sabia ao certo o que dizer e como agir, ainda que isso acontecesse com menos frequência na companhia de seu amante. No entanto, naquele instante ele não tinha certeza do que deveria ser feito, uma vez que, embora soubesse que havia um mal entendido entre eles, o Pivô não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ter originado tal situação.

"Eu me sinto tão idiota..." Os olhos azuis se ergueram. "Eu sinto muito por tratá-lo mal nesses dias."

"Então eu não estava imaginando coisas?" O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres sentiu-se melhor. Ele era distraído e um pouco aéreo, contudo, esforçava-se para ser atencioso com aquele que havia se tornado seu mundo pessoal.

O moreno levantou o rosto e Murasakibara precisou se segurar para simplesmente não abraçá-lo. O Lançador não era tímido ou contido, entretanto, às vezes, quando estavam juntos, ele compartilhava bochechas coradas, olhares desviados e outras pequenas e aparentemente insignificantes expressões que faziam seu coração pular uma batida. _Até conhecer Muro-chin eu nunca soube que outro homem poderia ser tão adorável._

"Eu a-achei... você... aquela garota..." Himuro voltou a esconder o rosto entre os joelhos e ficou a cargo do rapaz de cabelos roxos desvendar o que aquelas palavras pudessem significar.

"Qual garota?"

"A garota da nossa sala..."

"Qual garota?"

"A garota!" A voz do moreno soou mais alta e suas bochechas exibiam um vermelho vivo. "A garota que você estava se encontrando pelos cantos do colégio. A garota que todo mundo está falando que é a sua namorada!"

"_Você_ é meu namorado." O Pivô não entendia. Aquilo não fazia sentindo. "Por que eu namoraria outra pessoa? E quem é 'todo mundo'?"

Uma risada baixa escapou pelos lábios do Lançador e ele inclinou-se à frente, subindo no colo do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres, que não se importou já que não era inédito ter aquela pessoa tentando escalá-lo; suas mãos subiram pelas costas de seu amante ao senti-lo esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. _Ele cheira a banho tomado..._

"Eu achei que você estivesse me traindo com aquela garota..."

"Por que eu faria isso?" Murasakibara juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não sei..."

"Você não confia em mim, Muro-chin?"

"Confio!" Himuro o encarou. "E-Eu confio em você, mas a garota é bonita..."

"Ela é, mas você é mais bonito."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas; era difícil acreditar que a pessoa em seus braços estivesse com ciúmes. O rapaz de cabelos roxos sabia sobre o passado do moreno e sabia também que não fora o primeiro homem em sua vida, todavia, ele sempre fora o inseguro naquele relacionamento e ouvir que o Lançador temia perdê-lo o fazia sentir-se estranhamente amado.

"Não existe espaço para mais ninguém na minha vida, Muro-chin. A garota apenas me ofereceu um emprego temporário na confeitaria onde ela trabalhava, nada mais."

Himuro engoliu seco, voltando a esconder o rosto no pescoço do Pivô, que permaneceu imóvel, esperando o moreno estar pronto para encará-lo. _Então era isso. Eu não achei que Muro-chin fosse sentir ciúme de mim._ Uma parte dele sorria com aquela descoberta; a mesma parte que sempre se sentia um pouco inferior ao se comparar às pessoas que fizeram parte da vida do Lançador, que era uma pessoa gentil e prestativa, mas sempre de maneira distante e impessoal. _Até mesmo comigo..._

No início, logo quando entraram para o time, aquela educação padronizada e gentileza genérica o irritaram profundamente e foi o motivo do primeiro desentendimento entre eles. _Éramos somente nós dois depois dos treinos e eu disse que preferia que ele não falasse comigo se fosse para ser tratado daquela maneira. Eu odiava os sorrisos vazios de Muro-chin._ A expressão no rosto do Lançador ao ouvir o pedido nunca deixou sua mente e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres tinha certeza de que foi aquele final de tarde o responsável pelo futuro do relacionamento.

Os braços ao redor do seu pescoço se tornaram mais fortes e Himuro inclinou-se um pouco para trás, o suficiente para que eles se encarassem, umedecendo os lábios e tocando o rosto de Murasakibara com uma das mãos. _Aquele_ meio sorriso que o rapaz de cabelos roxos adorava colocou fim ao clima pesado.

"Eu não vou pedir que pare de trabalhar, porque seria injusto e certamente você não me ouviria." O moreno parecia confortável naquela posição. "Apenas me prometa que não será nada por tempo indeterminado. Você precisa se focar no colégio e nos treinos, Atsushi, e, por mais que eu admire e agradeça o esforço que você está fazendo, dinheiro no mundo seria capaz de comprar os momentos juntos, o retorno para casa, as conversas no trem... nada pode pagar pelo tempo que passo ao seu lado."

O Pivô sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente, o que não era típico de sua pessoa. As palavras e o carinho que recebia fizeram-no sentir-se bobo por ter omitido o trabalho e, principalmente, por tê-lo preocupado.

"Certo, quando eu conseguir dinheiro suficiente eu sairei do trabalho." Murasakibara deu um beijo estalado no pescoço do Lançador. _Ele cheira tão bem..._ "Eu prometo."

"Obrigado." O sorriso foi largo e Himuro levantou-se. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você na cozinha."

"Doces?" O rapaz de cabelos roxos ficou de pé rapidamente. Mesmo trabalhando em uma confeitaria ele estava proibido de comer o inventário além da fatia diária de bolo.

"Quase isso..." A resposta foi uma charmosa piscadela com o único olho visível "Eu comprei sorvete."

"Sorvete é bom." Ele seguiu atrás do moreno. O apartamento era pequeno e os cômodos eram quase grudados.

"Se quiser posso preparar alguma coisa para você comer. Ainda está cedo para o jantar, mas talvez você esteja com fome."

"Eu estou bem." O Pivô afirmou assim que entrou na cozinha. "E eu quero o sorvete _agora_."

O Lançador riu, indo até a geladeira e abrindo a porta de cima. Havia pelo menos uma dúzia de picolés e seus olhos brilharam com o prospecto de que, com um pouco de sorte, metade daquelas delícias lhe pertenceriam. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres escolheu o de morango, cantarolando baixo ao retirar o picolé da embalagem e encarar a parte rosada e salpicada por pequeninas sementes. A escolha de seu amante foi um picolé de baunilha e ambos se recostaram a pia, lado a lado e com seus respectivos sorvetes.

"Ah," os olhos violetas admiravam o picolé, "o que você foi fazer na confeitaria hoje?"

"Nada, foi coincidência..." A voz soou engasgada e as bochechas coradas denunciaram que aquilo não era totalmente verdadeiro. "E-Eu me perdi..."

_Muro-chin me seguiu...? Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso._ Ele devorou quase tudo em poucos segundos, laçando um furtivo olhar para o lado e esperando que lhe fosse oferecido outro mimo. Porém, sua companhia estava ocupada demais lambendo as costas da mão direita, que estava suja com sorvete. A visão encheu os olhos de Murasakibara, principalmente a total falta de sincronia que Himuro possuía, visto que, enquanto cuidava da mão e dos dedos, o sorvete pingava em sua camisa.

"Muro-chin, isso não é justo."

"Huh?" O moreno ergueu os olhos. O canto de sua boca estava branco devido ao picolé.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos engoliu seco, virando-se e fazendo com que ficassem frente a frente. Sua mão direita segurou o pulso esquerdo do moreno, erguendo-o um pouco, o suficiente para que sua boca pudesse morder o restante do sorvete. O Lançador juntou as sobrancelhas, pronto para pestanejar, no entanto, o Pivô foi mais rápido, inclinando o rosto para frente e permitindo que os lábios se encontrassem.

O beijo foi longo, gelado e com gosto de baunilha e morango. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres jogou os palitos dentro da pia para poder deixar as mãos livres; uma delas segurou a nuca de seu amante enquanto a outra desceu pela cintura, apertando-a de leve e juntando ainda mais os corpos. A carícia tornou-se intensa em poucos minutos e as mãos de Himuro contornaram o peito até a altura da calça. O cinto foi aberto sem pressa e Murasakibara arrepiou-se ao sentir a peça descer por suas longas pernas.

O momento foi interrompido quando o moreno colocou a franja atrás da orelha e ofereceu olhos belos e brilhantes, e que diziam claramente o que aconteceria em seguida. Os violetas se abaixaram, observando-o se ajoelhar no chão da cozinha; os longos dedos tocaram a roupa de baixo negra e a próxima coisa que ele viu foi sua ereção entrar na boca do Lançador.

Um baixo e contido suspiro deixou seus lábios, à medida que os olhos estavam semicerrados, observando a maneira como a língua percorria toda a extensão do membro, ainda que fosse fácil perceber que Himuro não conseguiria colocá-lo por inteiro em sua boca. Contudo, isso não significava que ele não tentasse. Do seu ponto de vista era extremamente interessante e erótico vê-lo frustrado por não conseguir fazer com que a ereção entrasse totalmente por seus lábios. _Eu realmente gostaria que ele continuasse... _

O rapaz de cabelos roxos tocou o alto da cabeça negra e o Lançador parou o que fazia, ficando em pé e passando as costas da mão esquerda sobre seus lábios. Um possessivo beijo foi depositado no pescoço pálido e o Pivô sussurrou que ele se virasse, pedido esse que foi obedecido, apesar das bochechas rubras. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres juntou os corpos e voltou a dar atenção ao pescoço diante de seus olhos enquanto abria o zíper da calça jeans. A peça deslizou de maneira sensual pelas longas pernas e Himuro permaneceu apenas com a roupa debaixo vinho.

Aquela era uma de suas peças de roupa favoritas. Ele adorava a maneira como o tecido marcava o corpo do moreno e sua boca encheu-se de saliva com o prospecto de devorá-lo. Duas grandes e pesadas mãos tocaram o quadril, e as pontas dos dedos deslizaram a roupa de baixo em um lento e torturante movimento. Os olhos violetas fitaram a cena e ele se ajoelhou, sorrindo internamente ao ver a pele do Lançador se tornar arrepiada. _Ele sabe o que eu farei..._

Murasakibara fechou os olhos e deixou que sua língua brincasse com a entrada. Himuro gemeu, afastando um pouco mais as pernas e demonstrando que não somente apreciava a carícia, mas como estava disposto a deixar que ela continuasse. O rapaz de cabelos roxos segurou firmemente o quadril e continuou o que fazia, intensificando os movimentos de sua língua à medida que os gemidos se tornavam mais ousados e necessitados.

Não havia pedaço no corpo do moreno que ele já não houvesse provado e aquele parado à sua frente era o único que o fazia sentir essa estranha e quase obsessiva necessidade por contato físico. O Pivô passou todos os anos escolares tendo apenas seus doces como companhia e, até entrar no colégio Yousen, ele acreditava que nada poderia se comparar a uma sacola de salgadinhos e pirulitos. Isso, claro, até o Lançador entrar em sua vida.

Seu amante era infinitamente mais experiente e ensinou tudo o que ele sabia. Quando eles começaram a fazer sexo, Himuro costumava ajudá-lo, compartilhando informações sobre posições e lugares que deveriam ser tocados e beijados. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres nunca imaginou que chegaria o dia em que haveria alguma coisa mais deliciosa que um sorvete em um dia de verão, ou um pacote de batatas fritas sendo devorado escondido no meio de uma aula de Matemática. _Tudo parece insignificante se comparado a ele._ Devorá-lo se tornou sua _refeição_ favorita e ele nem sequer lembrava-se de seus doces quando tinha tal banquete para distraí-lo.

Murasakibara conhecia os pontos fracos e os lugares que deveria tocar se quisesse ver o moreno perder a cabeça, portanto, quando ele se levantou, voltando a beijar o pálido pescoço e deixando que um de seus dedos penetrasse a entrada, não havia dúvida de quais eram suas intenções. O dedo entrou sem muitas restrições devido à saliva e Himuro gemeu, apertando a borda da pia com um pouco mais de força.

Os olhos violetas se abaixaram, encarando a ereção e aquela visão o fez adicionar um segundo dedo, sentindo que não aguentaria esperar por muito tempo. Seu corpo ansiava por contato e a única coisa que passava por sua mente era a incrível sensação que sentiria quando ambos se tornassem um.

A espera, entretanto, foi um pouco longa. O sexo entre eles era a melhor coisa do mundo, todavia, a preparação roubava-lhe preciosos minutos. Ele sabia que só poderia tomar as rédeas da situação quando seu amante estivesse completamente relaxado, o que acontecia somente quando três de seus dedos conseguiam se mover sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Quando o momento finalmente chegou, o Pivô não perdeu tempo, posicionando a ereção e penetrando o Lançador. O membro entrou devagar, sentindo a natural resistência que fazia com que espasmos de puro deleite percorressem seu corpo. A voz daquele que o recebia tornava tudo mais agradável e os gemidos se misturavam a pedidos sórdidos para que Murasakibara não demorasse a penetrá-lo completamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao sentir-se totalmente dentro; os músculos apertavam sua ereção e o rapaz de cabelos roxos sabia que precisaria de alguns segundos ou acabaria chegando ao clímax sem a chance de aproveitar aquele primeiro momento.

"M-Muro-chin..." A voz soou sussurrada. Até mesmo respirar tornou-se difícil. "Eu vou começar a me mover..."

"S... Sim..." Himuro havia inclinado o corpo um pouco para trás e os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos tamanha a força empregada em apertar a borda da pia. "Ma-mas rápido, Ats-tsushi, por favor..."

O Pivô engoliu seco, segurando o quadril e retirando-se lentamente. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu e ele voltou a penetrá-lo, mas dessa vez sem gentileza ou demora. A ereção entrou em um único movimento e o gemido que ecoou pela cozinha foi rouco e tão erótico que fez com que o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres se arrepiasse. O orgasmo do moreno pintou uma parte da pia e seu corpo tornou-se mole.

Porém, ele não esperaria. Suas mãos apertaram um pouco mais o quadril e a segunda estocada foi tão forte quando a primeira, a ponto de o Lançador chamar seu nome, que Murasakibara fingiu não ouvir, concentrado em impor um ritmo rápido e forte. O objetivo foi alcançado em alguns minutos e não demorou a que a voz de seu amante voltasse a ecoar pela cozinha. O clímax deixou a entrada ainda mais apertada e cada estocada levava uma onda de excitação por seu corpo.

O local mais estranho já utilizado para _aquela_ finalidade foi o banheiro do ginásio do colégio. Na teoria não havia nada de peculiar, no entanto, a prática foi bem diferente. _Nós cabulamos a aula e fomos para um dos cubículos._ Desejo sexual nunca foi um problema entre eles e, verdade fosse dita, os dois provavelmente fariam sexo todos os dias se a atividade não causasse grande impacto no corpo de Himuro.

Naquele dia eles passaram quase uma hora dentro do local e o moreno estava se encaminhando ao terceiro orgasmo quando duas pessoas entraram no vestiário. A identidade da dupla nunca foi conhecida, contudo, por cinco minutos o rapaz de cabelos roxos precisou permanecer imóvel enquanto os garotos falavam sobre bobagens. _Eu estava dentro dele, Muro-chin estava sentado sobre meu colo e cada segundo pareceu uma eternidade. _

Em determinado momento o Lançador voltou a mover seu quadril, oferecendo um malicioso meio sorriso. O _convite_ foi aceito de imediato e eles continuaram, embora precisassem manter silêncio. Os intrusos deixaram o banheiro no exato momento que o orgasmo de Himuro atingiu sua camisa. Os amantes não retornaram às aulas, não somente pelas roupas sujas e amarrotadas, mas porque acabaram exagerando e o moreno ficou exausto.

O Pivô chamou o nome do Lançador quando sentiu que já não conseguiria mais suportar. As lembranças daquela erótica manhã se misturaram à imagem deliciosamente proibida que se apresentava diante de seus olhos e ele não pôde fazer absolutamente nada. O orgasmo preencheu Himuro, que não se importava com aquele tipo de coisa. Eles apenas usavam preservativos porque facilitava o ato, entretanto, não eram raros os momentos em que o próprio moreno pedia que eles fizessem sexo sem intermediários. _Se nós confiamos um no outro então qual o problema? _

Murasakibara, em especial, jamais reclamou daquele pedido. Havia uma parte dentro dele que se excitava ao ver seu próprio clímax deixar a entrada de seu amante. O membro foi retirado depois de alguns segundos e ele virou o Lançador no instante seguinte. Os dois se entreolharam e o beijo que invadiu a boca do rapaz de cabelos roxos o fez suspirar com a surpresa. A nova ereção de Himuro foi facilmente sentida quando os corpos se encontraram e o os olhos violetas se fecharam à medida que a carícia se intensificava.

_Eu preciso arrumar um minuto para avisar minha mãe que não retornarei para casa._ O Pivô interrompeu o beijo, ajoelhando-se e guiando a ereção para dentro de sua boca. O corpo do moreno tremeu, todavia, os gemidos só recomeçaram quando a entrada foi penetrada por três insistentes dedos, que foram direto para o ponto especial. _Porque_ _esta noite eu pertencerei totalmente a ele._

**x**

A última vez que eles se permitiram aquela regalia havia sido uma semana depois que começaram a namorar. O Pivô lembrava-se vivamente das 48 horas quase ininterruptas de sexo que eles compartilharam no primeiro fim de semana. O Lançador era um professor dedicado e seu pupilo tinha a vantagem do aprendizado rápido. O tempo simplesmente deixou de existir e nada mais importou além da tentativa de fundirem-se um no corpo do outro; eles mudaram de localizações e posições, e as pausas eram basicamente para as curtas refeições.

A vida escolar e os treinos eram o grande empecilho daquele tipo de prazer, uma vez que não havia nada que ele apreciasse mais do que fazer amor com seu amante, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres tinha consciência do impacto que o ato exercia sobre o corpo de Himuro, que geralmente passava o dia seguinte exausto e fazendo com que ele se sentisse penalizado por saber que também tinha sua parcela de culpa. Por esse, entre outros motivos, aquele tipo de coisa só poderia acontecer em ocasiões especiais, como feriados, pós-brigas e, claro, aniversários.

Murasakibara chegara ao apartamento no final da tarde do dia 29 de outubro. Ele havia avisado aos pais que passaria a noite na casa do moreno, pois era seu aniversário. Os pais nunca se importavam com sua ausência, por saberem que o Lançador vivia sozinho e sem a família no Japão, e até mesmo congratulavam o filho por ser um "ótimo amigo". Seu amante o recebeu com um largo sorriso e depois de uma deliciosa refeição e um rápido banho não havia nada que os impedissem de esquecerem momentaneamente a vida para focarem-se unicamente neles mesmos.

Aquela noite foi passada basicamente sobre a cama, que foi testemunha de horas eróticas, gemidos eufóricos e frases sujas e ousadas. Himuro estava extremamente sensível e deixou escapar pedidos indecentes e regados a expressões de pura luxúria, que normalmente não transpareciam devido à personalidade composta, educada e gentil, a verdadeira personificação do aluno comportado. Porém, o rapaz de cabelos roxos conhecia-o além das aparências e a verdade muito lhe agradava.

A manhã do dia 30 de outubro passou muito semelhante à noite anterior, trocando apenas a cama pelo box do banheiro. O moreno ficou responsável pelo café da manhã, ainda que tenha sido um pouco complicado preparar as omeletes enquanto possuía alguém com mais de dois metros a tiracolo, abraçando-o por trás e avisando que não o soltaria. Até mesmo na hora de degustar o café da manhã o Pivô se manteve próximo e a refeição foi passada entre beijos curtos e risadas baixas, uma cumplicidade que ele nunca teve com ninguém.

O Lançador falava sobre sua família e compartilhava algumas histórias que aconteceram durante o período em que esteve na América. Em nenhum momento Kagami Taiga foi mencionado e ele sabia que aquilo foi proposital. Não era segredo que o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres detestava o ruivo, mas desde que a antiga amizade foi reatada seu amante não esboçou mais os olhos tristes e o ar preocupado.

A louça foi lavada por ambos e Himuro perguntou duas vezes se era realmente necessário sair, pois ele não se importaria de permanecer o restante do dia dentro do apartamento. Foi muito difícil para Murasakibara rejeitar aquele mudo convite, no entanto, o passeio não seria apenas uma necessidade, visto que também faria bem ao corpo depois da longa noite.

"Você escolherá o presente. Eu tenho medo de comprar errado." O rapaz de cabelos roxos afundou o rosto no macio cachecol azul claro. Aquilo não deixava de ser uma verdade, já que ele havia trabalhado por dois finais de semana e conseguido dinheiro suficiente para pagar metade do presente de aniversário.

"Eu não me importo com essas coisas, Atsushi." O moreno trancou a porta do apartamento, verificando a fechadura e certificando-se de que ela estava bem trancada.

"Eu sei, mas eu me importo."

O Pivô seguiu ao lado, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo escuro. Infelizmente, por mais que ele desejasse, os dois não poderiam andar até a loja de mãos dadas. Aquele era o único ponto negativo do relacionamento e Murasakibara se perguntava se chegaria o dia em que poder fazer algo tão simples como entrelaçar as mãos pudesse deixar de ser visto como um problema.

O Lançador do colégio Yousen morava ao lado do centro comercial, distante cerca de dez minutos. O céu, embora cinzento, não interferiu no humor; eles conversavam sobre os futuros treinos e as férias de inverno, e seu amante dizia que talvez precisasse retornar para a América por alguns dias. O rapaz de cabelos roxos reclamou, disse ser contra a ideia, e deixou claro que não era justo que ficasse para trás em um feriado tão importante como o Natal.

O local escolhido surgiu no instante em ele afirmava que não se acostumaria aos Estados Unidos e preferia permanecer no Japão.

A loja era especializada em relógios e os olhos azuis brilharam assim que entraram. O Pivô permaneceu quieto, o olhar baixo e aguardando pacientemente que sua companhia admirasse o entorno.

"Escolha qualquer modelo." Ele disse sincero quando o vendedor os levou até a área reservada aos relógios de pulso.

"Eles parecem caros, Atsushi." Himuro coçou a nuca e o encarou de maneira preocupada.

"Muro-chin, não me faça perder tempo." A resposta soou arrastada. "Há muito tempo você quer um relógio."

"Hehehe o meu favorito quebrou durante um dos treinos e não encontrei nenhum substituto à altura."

"Eu sei..." Ele estava presente no dia em que o relógio foi acertado pela bola de basquete. Naquele momento não havia melhor presente.

O moreno dedicou longos minutos para sua escolha, olhando e analisando, experimentando e vendo como cada relógio ficava em seu pulso. Murasakibara conservou-se quieto, esperando e sem fazer menção alguma. Aquele era um dia especial e ele permaneceria ao lado do Lançador o tempo que fosse necessário.

A escolha, afinal, foi um relógio casual, que combinaria tanto com o uniforme do colégio quanto o do time de basquete. O grande diferencial estava na resistência e o vendedor chegou a jogá-lo ao chão para mostrar a sua durabilidade. Himuro, contudo, insistiu em pagar metade e recebeu em troca um olhar pesado e que o calou no mesmo instante.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos parcelou o presente e precisaria trabalhar pelo menos mais um mês se quisesse obter todo o valor, entretanto, ele simplesmente não se importava. O emprego na confeitaria era simples e no final do expediente era de seu direito degustar um pedaço de qualquer um dos bolos à venda.

"Obrigado pelo presente, Atsushi." Os olhos azuis encaravam o relógio no pulso esquerdo.

"De nada." O rapaz de cabelos roxos olhou ao redor ao deixarem a loja. "O que quer fazer agora? Poderíamos dar uma volta até o horário do almoço."

"E-Eu não me importo." Himuro juntou as sobrancelhas e se apressou a ficar ao lado do Pivô quando o viu se afastar. "O que acha de voltarmos para o apartamento? Poderíamos fazer o almoço juntos."

"Nós comeremos em algum restaurante familiar." Ele sentiu-se corar. De repente aquilo parecia um encontro.

"Você pretende me levar para almoçar fora, Atsushi?" A voz soou desdenhosa e a resposta foi somente mais um olhar.

O moreno riu baixo, todavia, não declinou a ideia. Aquele era um horário de aulas, logo, não havia muita movimentação no centro comercial e os dois amantes poderiam caminhar despreocupados, conversando sobre as lojas e escolhendo onde almoçariam. Eles fizeram breves pausas pelo caminho, como a loja esportiva e a doceria; na livraria o Lançador se pôs a procurar um livro de receitas e sua companhia dedicou-se a folhear alguns mangás.

O tempo passava muito mais rápido quando estavam juntos e eles teriam ido direto até o restaurante se, em determinada esquina, a última pessoa que o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres gostaria de ver apareceu diante de seus olhos como um fantasma.

"Você..." Os olhos violetas se apertaram.

"Bom dia, Murasakibara-kun." A outra pessoa presente fez uma polida reverência e ele precisou abaixar os olhos para vê-lo.

"Yo!" Kagami respondeu totalmente a contragosto. Seus olhos estavam um pouco para o lado.

"T-Taiga..." A veia na testa de Murasakibara tremeu. Ele detestava aquelas intimidades entre seu amante e o amigo. "O que você faz aqui?"

"E-Eu?" O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas e ofereceu uma falsa risada. "Eu estava apenas de passagem."

"Com o uniforme do colégio?" O rapaz de cabelos roxos não perdoou.

"Não é problema seu!" O Ala-Pivô do colégio Seirin respondeu desgostoso.

"Bom dia, Kuroko." O moreno sorriu ao ver a companhia de seu antigo amigo.

"Bom dia." Kuroko meneou a cabeça e lançou um rápido olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado. "Kagami-kun não foi para o colégio porque disse que precisava escolher seu presente de aniversário, Himuro-san."

"KUROKO!" Kagami virou-se no mesmo instante. Seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

"É apenas a verdade." O rapaz de cabelos azuis era balançando para os lados como se fosse um boneco. "Entregue o presente para que possamos ir para a aula, Kagami-kun."

A paciência do Pivô já estava por um fio naquela altura do campeonato.

O ruivo ainda ralhou por algum tempo com Kuroko, até dirigir-se ao Lançador. A bela sacola laranja que estava em sua mão foi entendida e ele coçou a nuca ao desejar feliz aniversário ao amigo. Himuro, por sua vez, corou e agradeceu, afirmando que o presente não era necessário, e que havia ficado muito feliz por ter sido lembrado. Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para que Kuroko puxasse Kagami, que se despediu com um sorriso.

"Obrigado por se comportar, Atsushi." Ele virou-se e sorriu depois de vê-los virando a segunda esquina. "Vamos? Eu estou com fome."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres deu de ombros, ajeitando os botões do sobretudo e tentando esquecer aquele terrível encontro. Os dois atravessaram a rua e ele sentiu uma mão ser passada por entre seu braço. Os olhos violetas se abaixaram e o Lançador ofereceu um meio sorriso, seguido por duas bochechas coradas.

"Tem certeza de que não prefere comer em casa?" Himuro piscou seus longos cílios negros com um charme que somente ele possuía.

"Eu disse que pagaria pelo almoço!"

"Eu não estava me referindo à comida."

O comentário veio acompanhado por um sorriso diferente e Murasakibara engoliu seco. O seu plano para um almoço saboroso e romântico desapareceu naquele momento e ele somente respondeu que queria voltar para casa. As mãos ao redor de seu braço se tornaram mais apertadas e o moreno riu baixo e afirmou que sua _adaptação_ do plano soava muito mais interessante que um restaurante familiar.

O caminho de volta foi feito com passos mais largos e o rapaz de cabelos roxos não tirou os olhos de sua companhia.

Havia algo peculiar e hipnotizante sobre aquela pessoa, uma estranha atração, uma força forte demais para ser combatida. _Às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que tudo o que fiz até hoje foi esperá-lo. Teikou, principalmente, todos aqueles jogos, os treinos e os problemas... talvez tudo tenha sido por ele._

O Pivô lembrou-se automaticamente da figura de Kuroko e o ar calmo e tranquilo que ele sempre exibia quando estava ao lado de Kagami Taiga. _Luz e sombra..._ O olhar pousou sobre seu amante e ele entendeu o que aquilo significava. Murasakibara não era a pessoa mais motivada ou otimista do mundo, mas todas as vezes que estavam próximos ele sentia-se admirando um céu de inverno como se fosse um dia de verão. Muito brilhante. Muito belo. Muito _seu_.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Parabéns, Tatsuya!

Escrever com o Murasakibara foi um desafio, já que não tenho a mínima ideia do que se passa dentro daquela cabeça roxa. Confesso que deduzir atitudes, sentimentos e opiniões foi complicado, mas gostei de ver as coisas através de seus olhos.

A ideia de colocar um Mukkun trabalhando em confeitaria veio de vários fanarts que vi com essa temática. Teve um deles que mostrou o Atsushi mais velho e como um pâtissier; achei o máximo e eu super adoraria provar qualquer coisa feita por ele.

Com esta fanfic os especiais de aniversário com esses dois estão completos e espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada por lerem!


End file.
